


what if this is it, what if it's meant to be

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Some Humor, Vacation, Yuzu is a brat but he is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Fumiko could tell that it was important to Yuzuru, to come here, even though he was trying to play it cool, pretending that it was just an ordinary trip, but she knew better. She wondered about that mysterious Javier, or Javi, the man that Yuzuru talked about in all superlatives and with a glint in his eye that he couldn’t hide. He had told Fumiko some stories, filled with warmth and respect and longing, and she couldn’t help but think that Yuzuru was colouring the reality a bit, because there was no way a man that great existed.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Original Female Character
Series: advent challenge 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	what if this is it, what if it's meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part 17th of my advent challenge, as you can see I went a bit wild with the world count in this one. This is a sequel to one of the previous stories from the series called 'Heart of my own', but you can read this one without reading it!  
> Song: 'What ifs' by Kane Brown & Lauren Alaina (don't judge spotify told me so)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuzuru moved in his seat, letting out another quiet sigh, and Fumiko glanced at him from above the book she was reading.

“You’re making an aeration.” she said and he looked at her with a wide eyes and apologetic smile.

“Sorry.” he said sheepishly and she shook her head, smiling.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared.” she teased him lightly “You promised me fun Spanish vacation, you remember?”

“Yeah.” Yuzuru chuckled, his cheeks turning a little bit pink “It will be fun, I swear, just-” he stopped abruptly and Fumiko smiled at him slyly.

“Just-?”

“Umm, what about you come back to the guide and I will take a nap.” Yuzuru said before leaning against the window and closing his eyes. Fumiko chuckled quietly and looked at the pages in front of her, and smiled widely.

She had visited a lot of places in Europe while studying in Scotland, but not Spain, and she was pretty excited about the trip, and was glad that she was going there with Yuzuru. Their families had been a little bit confused about it at first, but then started smiling at them with warmth and hope, of course misinterpreting the situation. They chose not to explain anything to them, and Fumiko thought that it was the best option. First they had to see what would happen in Spain, and she had a feeling that something important was coming.

She glanced at Yuzuru, who seemed to be asleep for real now, and her smile softened.

She liked him a lot, but after those few months she was completely sure that she would never fall for him. Still, she liked his company, and the friendship that was developing so nicely, and she was happy that they were going on vacation together.

Fumiko could tell that it was important to Yuzuru, to come here, even though he was trying to play it cool, pretending that it was just an ordinary trip, but she knew better. She wondered about that mysterious Javier, or Javi, the man that Yuzuru talked about in all superlatives and with a glint in his eye that he couldn’t hide. He had told Fumiko some stories, filled with warmth and respect and longing, and she couldn’t help but think that Yuzuru was colouring the reality a bit, because there was no way a man that great existed.

A smiling flight attendant offered Fumiko some water and she took it with a grateful nod, and focused on the pages in front of her. Madrid seemed beautiful on the pictures, and she couldn’t wait to dive in the new city, to learn about its culture, to taste the food and enjoy the sun.

And maybe, to make some decisions on her own.

* * *

“Okay, so, where are we meeting him again?” Fumiko asked when they got they luggage and slowly walked toward the door leading to arrival hall “And how will I recognize him, I still haven’t seen any picture of him.”

“Don’t worry, I will recognize him. He will be there.” Yuzuru said, his words confident but his tone a but shaky with badly hidden excitement, and maybe a bit of anxiety. It was quite adorable, how nervous he was, and Fumiko was hoping that the reunion would go smoothly. The terminal was really crowded, thousands of people choosing Madrid as their summer destination, and Yuzuru seemed more and more stressed with every second of looking around helplessly, fingers gripping the handle of his suitcase tighter than necessary.

“Maybe just call him.” Fumiko offered calmly and Yuzuru hummed absently, looking around and definitely not reaching for his phone.

He had mentioned that they weren’t keeping in touch that much, but since he managed to tell Javi about their arrival and plan that pick up, what was so hard in calling him now?

Fumiko sighed and look other way, skimming through the faces of strangers absently, and her gaze fall on a man who seemed to be looking in their direction from his spot about ten metres away. He was pretty handsome, with nice features and dark hair curling a little bit, but his silhouette seemed a little tense, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. Not thinking too much about it, Fumiko smiled at him, and as if it was some magic solution, the man started walking in their direction with big, sure steps, and it took Fumiko a second to understand.

“Hey, Yuzu-”

“A moment, a moment.” Yuzuru muttered, walking a few steps away, still unaware, looking down at his phone, and Fumiko rolled her eyes before looking at the man- Javi, apparently- who was just now stopping in front of her, his smile bright and just a little bit shy. He was taller than her, which wasn’t anything knew since her height was only a bit over 150 centimeters, but she didn’t feel intimidated at all, his dark eyes looking at her warmly as his smile widened.

“Hello. You must be Fumiko.”

His voice was nice, a bit accented but clearly understandable, and Funiko felt her own smile turning into a grin.

“And you must be Javier. It’s very nice to meet-”

The rest of her greeting drowned in a weird sound coming from behind her, and Javi’s eyes traveled over her shoulder, his expression shifting a little, and Fumiko took a step aside instinctively, watching silently how Yuzuru and Javi looked at each other for a few long seconds before Javi shifted a little, his arms moving just a tiny bit, and it worked as if some secret signal, because a moment later Yuzuru was hugging him tightly.

Javi chuckled lowly, hiding his face against Yuzuru’s shoulder, and Fumiko felt like she shouldn’t be watching that, no one should, but before she could do something they pulled away from each other, as if suddenly remembering where they were.

“So.” Javi cleared his throat before looking at Fumiko again, his smile broad and friendly “You must be dead tired guys, let me take you to your hotel, give me your bag Fumiko, I will take it for you-”

Javi’s car wasn’t parked too far away and they got there quickly, and there was an awkward moment when Javi opened the door on the passenger’s side and looked at Yuzuru who seemed both pleased and absolutely terrified, and then dived in to the backseat. Javi blinked rapidly, his expression falling for a moment, but he collected himself quickly and smiled at Fumiko, holding the door open for her.

As they slowly moved in the afternoon traffic, Fumiko was getting slightly angry at Yuzuru. He was huddled in the backseat, staring at his phone and barely reacting to Javi’s questions about the flight and his family, which Fumiko was finding pretty rude. She glanced at Javi from time to time and caught him checking the back mirror once in a while, his brow furrowed and expression confused.

He was way too nice to worry, so Fumiko decided to try and brighten up a mood a little bit.

“It’s so kind of you to give us a ride, and thank you so much for offering to be our guide! I’ve read so much about Madrid and I have a list of places I really want to check out.”

“Yeah, just give me what you’re interested in and we can figure it out!” Javi smiled, talking about his hometown clearly relaxing him a little “I made sure to have the next few days free so I’m all yours-”

They kept on chatting for the rest of the ride and when they stopped in front of the hotel, Fumiko was absolutely charmed and ready to protect Javi from everything, Yuzuru’s grumpiness included.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked calmly when they stepped into an elevator, holding key cards to their single rooms “You were so excited to see him, but once you hugged him you started acting like a brick of ice.”

“I’m just tired.” Yuzuru said, not looking her in the eyes, and Fumiko scoffed.

“Don’t bullshit me. I didn’t come here to watch you acting like a child, so please, can you get a grip? And Yuzu, if anything is wrong, you can always talk to me, right?”

“I just need some sleep.” he said quietly and the tone of his voice made Fumiko realize that she shouldn’t press any further. Maybe Yuzuru really just needed to sleep it off, and the next day everything would be different. He had been so looking forward to seeing Javi again, he for sure would show that.

The next day wasn’t really much better.

Yuzuru was trying to be more open than the day before, engaging in the conversations easier, but Fumiko could still feel something awkward between him and Javi, as if they had no idea how to act around each other. Fumiko watched how they kept on glancing at each other as all three of them walked around the city, and she wondered what was the reason for that.

She had never really wondered about the true nature of Yuzuru’s feelings, she never really liked to speculate about people’s private lives, and she tried to keep on doing that, but it wasn’t easy at that point.

Still, she was trying to enjoy the moment, because Madrid was beautiful and Javi was an excellent guide, when he wasn’t busy frowning over Yuzuru’s behaviour. He had a lot of interesting facts to say, and a bit knowledge about the city itself, and at the end of the day Fumiko was charmed by both him and the city.

“Thank you so much, it was such a great day.” she smiled at Javi when they were walking back to the hotel slowly “You make a great guide.”

“At your service.” Javi chuckled, blushing a little but clearly pleased with a compliment, and Fumiko got a great idea.

“Hey why don’t we all go for a dinner now? My treat, as a thank you.”

“Ah, I’ll gladly go, but I can’t let you pay everything-”

“You go without me, I’m really tired.” Yuzuru chimed in, smiling weakly “See you tomorrow!” he said, not really giving them a chance to say anything as he walked away quickly, his shoulders hunched.

“What-?” Javi asked into space, his tone quiet and a little bit hurt, and Fumiko sighed deeply, shaking her head.

“Food, and wine. And I think we need to talk.”

“Yes to everything above..” Javi sighed “There is a great place like half a kilometer away.”

“Lead the way.”

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in garden of a small and cosy restaurant, nursing glasses of wine in their hands and smiling at each other a bit tiredly.

“So-” Javi started after a moment “You enjoyed today?”

“A lot.” Fumiko smiled widely “And I’m up for tomorrow, if you have time.”

“Of course, it will be my pleasure.” he smiled back, but then his expression dimmed a little “You think Yuzuru would be joining us too?”

He seemed confused and a little bit hurt, and Fumiko sighed, taking a sip of her wine.

“He was really excited to come in here, you know? He really wanted to see you.”

“Well I can’t really see that now.”

“I know, and I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.” Fumiko winced “I mean, I suspect-” she stopped herself and Javi looked at her, alarmed.

“What?”

Fumiko looked at him for a moment before shaking her head slightly, not eager to talk about her assumptions.

“You know how we met, me and Yuzuru, right?” she asked and Javi shrugged, which she interpreted as a sign to continue “Our moms thought it would be a great idea for us to meet, you can guess why.”

That drawn some reaction out of Javi as he shifted in his chair a little, eyes widening as he stared at Fumiko silently.

“I came back to Japan not so long ago, because my mother asked me to. She never liked the idea of me studying abroad, but my dad really supported me. Now he is gone, and I’m her only family, and she’s dreaming about me settling down, getting husband and kids. And well, that’s how it happened.” she shrugged and Javi smiled at her, surprisingly gently.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” he said softly and she blinked rapidly before returning the smile.

“Thank you. He always wanted me to see the world and well, here I am.” she chuckled, swallowing past a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat “Anyway, what I want to say… I think he really wants to be here, he just doesn’t know how to show it.”

“He was always confusing like that.” Javi murmured, looking at his glass “I was just hoping-”

“Yeah?”

“I was just hoping we could talk, for real. We never really done that.”

His expression was filled with nostalgia and longing, and in that moment Fumiko knew everything she needed to.

“You’re a wonderful man, Javier.” she said softly “And Yuzu is one damn lucky guy, and if he doesn’t see it himself, I swear I will kick his ass.”

Javi gaped, his eyes going wide, and then he started laughing, quiet, warm sound.

“I’m really happy you’re here, Fumiko.”

“Me too. Really, me too.”

They kept on chatting and ordering more wine, which was good and pretty decent in price, getting to know each other better, talking about everything. Javi was curious about her life in Scotland and she asked him about his career, and watched how his eyes brightened up when he was speaking about his new coaching project, and after an hour they were on the best terms.

"I need to confess something." Javi chuckled, shaking his head a little "When Yuzuru wrote me that he would bring some lady with him, I thought... well, I-"

"Yeah, that's logical." Fumiko snorted "He's a lovely guy, but not a husband material for me. I bet there is someone perfect for him somewhere."

"Mhh." Javi hummed, thoughtful, and then swiftly changed the topic.

They spent a fun few hours and then Javi walked her back to the hotel, agreeing that they would meet the next day at 10am and then he left, looking one longing glance at the entrance.

Just like Fumiko had been expecting, she barely closed the door to her room when she heard a quiet knocking. She smiled at Yuzuru brightly and let him inside, pointing at a comfortable looking chair while she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Pass me the water bottle, please." she smiled even wider and Yuzuru did what she asked, his expression unreadable "So, you had a good rest?"

"Mhhh." Yuzuru muttered "And you had a good time?"

"The best."

"Good. That's... good." Yuzuru said, looking down at his palms, and Fumiko felt that she was getting fed up with that behaviour.

"Yuzu, I swear, you better make your move on him or I will."

Yuzuru flinched and looked at her, his eyes widening for a second, but then his mouth twisted in a bitter grimace.

"Maybe you should. You would be a better match."

"Better than who?" Fumiko asked slyly and Yuzuru gasped, realizing that he was in a trap now. He didn't say anything, though, pressing his lips in a stubborn line, and Fumiko felt very tired and very sleepy.

"I will tell you something, Yuzu. I'm not going to pretend that I know exactly what you feel, and I know it might be not my place to say anything at all, but I'm your friend, and I want what's best for you."

"I don't understand-"

"I need you to get a grip, and talk to Javi." Fumiko said firmly "Just be honest with each other, okay? You wanted to come here so much, you wanted to see him, why are you throwing it away now?"

Yuzuru stared at her for a long moment before speaking, and when he did, his voice was quiet and tired.

"I wanted to come. And I don't want to be like that, I don't-" he closed his eyes for a second "I always wondered, what if, what if I tried, what if we were closer. And I thought that now I could, but-"

"There is no but, Yuzu-"

"There is!" Yuzuru exclaimed, sounding almost angry "There is my family, and all the people, and-"

"Oh no, I'm not going to listen to that again." Fumiko cut him off "These are just excuses and you know it. I'm not telling... whatever you choose to do, just tell him, because you're hurting him and he's confused as hell. And let me tell you, that guy cares about you a lot, and deserves better than be kept in darkness."

Yuzuru let out a shuddering breath and then made a quiet, sniffling sound before he stood up slowly.

"I will see you tomorrow." he said quietly, walking away slowly. He stopped right before the door and glanced at Fumiko, sending her a small smile "Thanks, Fumiko. Really, I-" he didn't finish, just nodded quickly and left.

"Oh man." Fumiko sighed, flopping on her bed and closing her eyes "I wanted sangria, not a boy drama."

* * *

The next day nothing really changed in Yuzuru's behaviour and Fumiko was so fed up with that she decided not to pay any attention to him if it wasn't necessary. She focused on enjoying sightseeing and chatting with Javi, trying to distract him. It was mostly working, even though she could tell that he was still feeling uneasy.

In the afternoon Javi took them to El Retiro, so they could hide from a merciless sun, and Fumiko fell in love with it immediately.

"Okay, this is so my kind of a place." she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment "Now I need some ice cream and I will be fully happy."

"Hm, if I remember correctly they're having really good ice cream nearby. They have a really good strawberry, Yuzu, if you want-"

"I don't want ice cream." Yuzuru said blankly, speaking up for the first time in hours, his gaze boring into Javi's face that was currently twisted with badly hidden disappointment.

And then a lot of things happened at the same time.

Fumiko sighed.

Javi opened his mouth, clearly ust about to say something.

Yuzuru closed his eyes for a second and then walked over to Javi, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. It lasted maybe a few seconds, as Yuzuru pulled back quickly, and Fumiko had never seen more baffled expression than Javi's in that exact moment.

"Uhhh?" Javi mumbled, clearly having no idea what was going on, and Fumiko wasn't blaming him for that "I'm, uh, what?"

Yuzuru's face turned red, and he dropped his face to Javi's shoulder, mumbling something that made Javi gasp, and he wrapped one arm around Yuzuru, keeping him close.

It was just like that moment at the airport, when Fumiko felt that she shouldn't be witnessing that, only now she also felt that now it would last a little bit longer.

"I will go find that ice cream." she laughed shortly, feeling her heart fluttering with happiness and warmth. 

Javi smiled at her above Yuzuru's shoulder and smiled, his eyes glistening, and she nodded, returning the smile. 

She could tell that the rest of their stay would be much different now, and she wondered what else it was going to bring them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
